The Past Always Comes to Haunt Your Future
by ForestSprite
Summary: Kagome is in her time for good but someone from her past is in her time how will she react what will she do a yyhinu xover
1. Default Chapter

THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends as they talked real loud to be heard over the loud music. She was happy. The Shikon no Tama had been completed and Naraku eliminated. Life was perfect. After that she had told her friends she wanted to go home and let her family know she was still alive as she hadn't returned in five months now. She also said she wanted to stay home for awhile to catch up in school, but told them she'd be back as soon as possible to visit them.   
  
They had agreed, even Inuyasha surprising enough. The most surprising thing was after the battle had ended she had handed the jewel to him so he could make his wish, and he gave it back to her saying he didn't want to use it telling her she had made him appreciate what he was and she was the protector of it and to do so.  
  
She smiled at that memory. One reason she had wanted to come back home for the time being was she couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore. She had been betrayed one to many times in the feudal ages and wanted time to heal from it.   
  
She tilted her head looking into a memory only she could see. A tear slid down her cheek. Yes her leaving had been for the best even though it had hurt a lot. She quickly wiped it away before any of her friends saw it.  
  
One thing she would always remember though was how she was ready to return to her friends to find the well didn't work anymore. It had hurt but then she figured it for the best. There was so much she knew she'd be missing out on though. Like Shippo growing up. Miroku and Sango's wedding and their future children. Inuyasha and Kikyo's love regrowing again.  
  
Yes Kikyo was still alive. They had found that Kagome was in fact not Kikyo's reincarnation but Midoriko (Did I spell that right? Please correct me if it isn't correct) They were even able bring Kikyo back to life so she was no longer a doll of clay and bones but a human being with a soul of her own without having to feed off of others.  
  
She would miss out on a lot but for now she was able to rebuild her life here. It had gotten as normal as she could get it and she even pulled her grades up so she was somewhere in the top ten of her grade.  
  
Tonight her friends had somehow talked her into coming to a dance club to celebrate her miraculous recovery from her "illnesses". She had tried to get out of it saying she didn't have anything to wear but Ayume had declared she had the perfect outfit for her to wear. So she ended up reluctantly agreeing tocome along.  
  
So here she was sitting in a club with her five best friends.  
  
She looked at her outfit briefly. She wore skin tight black leather pants that flared at the bottom around her black army boots. Her top was a slinky green spaghetti strapped shirt with studs on it.  
  
Her friends had done her makeup for her. They even got a henna tattoo on her right shoulder blade that said protector. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a little bit of her bangs down to frame her face in. All in all she had to admit she looked pretty good.  
  
Soon a boy came over asking Ayume to dance. Looking at her friends to see if it was okay she smiled as they all nodded and headed toward the dance floor with the boy.  
  
Soon one by one her friends were asked to dance and only Kagome was left at the table by herself.  
  
Sighing softly she walked over to the bar getting a coke. As she headed back to the table when a new song came on making her stop listening to it. Closing her eyes she began to sway to the beat of it. She shut the noise out around her so it was only her and the music. The song seemed to offer comfort to her as the notes wrapped around her giving her the feeling of safetly and happiness. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when a man wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his hard chest.  
  
"Mind if I have this dance?" a silky voice said by her ear.  
  
Startled by the man behind her she began to struggle to free herself of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her swaying with her to the music.  
  
She relaxed in her struggling coming to the conclusion that the man wasn't going to hurt her and relaxed into his arms still on her guard.   
  
She soon became comfortable in this strangers arms that she didn't seem to notice that one song after another had finished and they were still dancing.  
  
She felt so safe in these arms it reminded her of someone else who used to hold her like that before in the feudal era before he had betrayed her. Images of golden eyes and silver hair came to mind.  
  
As another song ended the man wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her waist making her frown. What was he doing?  
  
He spoke again into her ear in the same silky smooth tone he had used earlier. "Silly girl. Did you really think you could escape me?" he asked making her stiffen in his grasp. "I told you a long time ago you were mine. Did you really think you would be free from me in the future?"  
  
Scared stiff she broke free from his grasp and turned to face him.   
  
The whole time he had been talking to her she'd been thinking `There are only four who said I was theirs. One we killed, another mated with someone else, the other most likely be dead. That only leaves.... Oh god don't be him.' she thought as she looked at him gasping when she saw who it was.  
  
(I should end here but I won't because I'm going to be nice this time just don't expect it from me that much.)  
  
"Sess-Sesshomaru." she said looking at the beautiful demon before her in terror. He hadn't changed much. He still had the long silver hair and golden eyes and still was as tall as ever.   
  
The only things different was he no longer had the markings on his face nor did he have his tail. Where did that go anyways?   
  
Still looking at him in terror she ran from him to one of her friends who was closest to her and also knew about her history. Having a whispered conversation with her about her situation, Alex frowned thoughtfully and called the rest of their friends together only saying Kagome was having problems with a guy here and it was best if they left.  
  
The rest of the girls agreed, even if they didn't know anything about this they knew whoever this guy was he scared their friend they didn't like that. They walked off in a group Kagome in the middle to keep her safe even though she and Alex knew if he really were to come after her the circle wouldn't keep her safe.  
  
Sesshomaru watched her rush to her friends. He had expected her to react that way though and wasn't surprised, but it still hurt slightly.  
  
No matter how much he had expected it, it would never stop that slight bit of pain that would enter when she looked at him with that look of horror over her pretty features. It still hurt.  
  
Ever since she disappeared back into her time he had waited until he would see her again.  
  
He remembered when he had met with his brother Inuyasha had blamed him saying it was his fault that she didn't return to his friends. He never got a chance to explain to him or her what had happened. She had left before he could tell her anything and Inuyasha wouldn't hear it.  
  
He had vowed he would find her and explain to her what had happened. In fact he had entered into the club tonight trying to think of a way to find her still not expecting to find her for some time. But he had. He found her dancing by herself. He had found her after five hundred years of waiting. He could wait awhile longer to get her back but he wasn't about to lose her again. He had already lost her once and he would not allow it to happen again.  
  
What did you think?? Good or bad. I hope you enjoyed this is one of my first stories that a friend of mine encouraged me to write. So is one of my other stories. She has a lot of power over me. O_o it's kinda scary lol anyways please r&r  
  
ForestSprite ^.^ 


	2. chp 2

Because i forgot to last time i'm putting the disclaimer here "I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters though I wish I did but since wishing gets you no where I'll just have to say I don't own a darn thing  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome sat down at the lunch table half listening to Eri and Ayume as they tried to talk her into dating Hojo. Yes he was nice, but he was too nice. She thought with a small sigh. Only Alex understood her situation who at the moment was telling the others to drop the subject. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed her friends change in topic.  
  
"Did you see the new guy?"  
  
"Oh yea. He's cute. What do you think of him Alex, Kagome?"  
  
"What new guy?" they asked in unison making their freinds fall backward off their chairs anime style. (sorry my sister wanted me to put that in their)   
  
"You haven't seen him? How could you miss him?"  
  
"Sorry guys, but I got better things to do then chase after a new guy." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey `Gome can you help me with this history?" Alex asked her.  
  
Nodding her head she went to her friend and "helped" her with her "history".  
  
"Thanks for getting me away from the boy lovers."  
  
"No problem." Alex replied and they got into conversation talking about plans for the weekend and the upcoming archery meet which both were in.  
  
"Yo Kag." Eri said interrupting them. "It's him over there."  
  
"Why would I be interested?" she asked pulling out a notebook as she wrote something down that Alex had just told her.  
  
"Oh he's coming this way. Must be heading to the jock table." Ayume said.  
  
Kagome just ignored her and kept writing in the notebook. She then noticed a silence around the table and flicked her eyes up to her friends faces finding them in shock.   
  
"What's wrong with you guys? You're looking at me like I grew another head." she said clearly annoyed.  
  
"Fox look behind you." Alex said using Kagome's nickname they gave her. She looked at Alex frowning then she felt it. That aura. It was so familiar.  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked back to find him behind her.  
  
"Kagome... It's been a long time." he said but was cut off as she jumped up from the table facing him.  
  
"You, you , you......Why can't you leave me alone? It may have been along time for you but not long enough for me. Stop stalking me." she said grabbing her stuff and stalked off.  
  
Alex stood up and walked over to him, eyes hard. "Stay away from her Sesshomaru. First your brother, then you. She can't take it anymore, anymore of this and she'll lose it."  
  
He narrowed his eyes on her. "Who are you to tell me that?" he growled.  
  
"She smirked at him. "Your worst nightmare if you don't leave her alone."  
  
She then grabbed her stuff and walked off in the same direction Kagome went already knowing where she'd find her friend.  
  
She walked beneath the low limbs of the sakura trees looking up until she spotted her sitting in the limb of one of the trees.   
  
Hands wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees her blue eyes looked blankly ahead and her raven hair whipped around her. Kagome spoke not even looking at her. "You talked to him. Didn't you." she stated.  
  
Alex didn't respond, she didn't have to. Kagome already knew.   
  
"Did you threaten him?"  
  
"Of course I did." Alex replied climbing to sit by her.  
  
"Why did he have to find me again? It may have been 500 yrs for him but it's only a couple of months for me."   
  
"Don't worry Fox. I'll help you out."  
  
"I know you will Cherry." she replied smiling slightly at her friends nickname but then suddenly frowned. "What should I do?" she asked despairingly.  
  
Alex didn't know how to reply to that. She knew her friend wasn't really expecting an answer either. She felt helpless not being able to help her friend in her time of despair. She didn't know what to do though. How could she help?  
  
She looked up to the sky to see the sun far off. "School is done." she said.  
  
"I know." Kagome replied.  
  
"I have to get to work." she said looking at Kagome pointedly.  
  
"Go then. I'll be heading out in a bit. I just want to think." she met Alex's suspicious gaze. "What would I possibly do? You know me better then that." Alex sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then. `Gome."   
  
"Tata." she replied watching her slide down from the limb. She closed her eyes taking in the fragrant smell of the sakuras.  
  
She was half asleep when she felt another weight join her on the limb. "I thought you had to work Alex." she said sleepily thinking it was her friend.  
  
"I'm not Alex." a smooth voice said.  
  
She snapped her eyes open to find Sesshomaru by her. "I got to go home." she muttered swinging down from the limb only to fall into his arms. She glared through her bangs at him. "Stupid demon speed." she muttered angerly. "Put me down." she said in a calm tone.  
  
"Come on Kag." she turned burning eyes to his golden eyes. "Don't call me Kag ok? Only my friends can call me that and as far as I'm concerned you're not a friend now put me down."   
  
Red began to leak into his calm eyes as he became angry.   
  
She shivered slightly in his arms and he smirked thinking it was from fear but he noticed that wasn't it but she was shaking in her own anger.   
  
"I swear to god if you don't put me down Sessh...."   
  
`Shit' she thought to herself. Alex had sent some people after her it seemed as she heard voices shout for her. Ones she didn't want to deal with at the moment.  
  
She didn't reply to their cries, but glared at Sesshomaru. "Put me down now. I'd hate to hurt an old friend." she hissed.  
  
He in turn glared at her while more cries were heard for her. God damnit she didn't want them to find her in this situation. They'd probably attack him. A crackle to her left told her that she was screwed. They had found her.  
  
I'll stop here then. I hope you enjoyed this as i enjoyed writing it who had found her? what's gonna happen next?   
  
and now out of curiosity who wants this to be a yyh/inu crossover because if enough people do i can do it because my friend says it would be an interesting thing to add having sesshomar jealous over one of the guys in the group and maybe two different endings for it but that's if enough people want it anywho pleez r&r  
  
ForestSprite ^.^ 


	3. chp 3

NOTE: This story will be a yyh/inu crossover thanks to those who reviewed saying they wanted it so, it was enough for me SmilingKitsune to get ForestSprite to write it that way so hope you enjoy it but this chapter will be a bit short hope you all don't mind anyway enjoy  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any characters from Inuyasha  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 3  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"I swear to god if you don't put me down Sessh...."   
  
`Shit' she thought to herself. Alex had sent some people after her it seemed as she heard voices shout for her. Ones she didn't want to deal with at the moment.  
  
She didn't reply to their cries, but glared at Sesshomaru. "Put me down now. I'd hate to hurt an old friend." she hissed.  
  
He in turn glared at her while more cries were heard for her. God damnit she didn't want them to find her in this situation. They'd probably attack him. A crackle to her left told her that she was screwed. They had found her.  
  
THIS TIME  
  
"God damnit Sesshomaru. Put me down now and leave me alone. Stop fucking stalking me too. Whatever was between us is done. Hell it ended years and I do say years ago." she twisted suddenly then, right out of his hands landing in a crouch.   
  
She glared at him as she stood up. Dusting herself off she turned to her left to see her amazed friends.   
  
"Alex send you guys?"   
  
"Actually you said you'd meet with us today and when you didn't show up we came looking for you." a boy with long red hair named Kurama said.  
  
"Glad we came too. You ok Kag?" Yusuke asked a boy with a green school uniform on and his black hair slicked back.  
  
"Never better." she replied looking back at Sesshomaru.   
  
`Leave now.' she said telepathically to him.  
  
He growled at her slightly but turned from her, shoulders dropping a bit. "You can't keep running." he said before disappearing.  
  
"Hmph. We'll see about that." she said quietly to herself.   
  
One of the boys much shorter then the rest with spiky black hair by the name of Hiei who was the nearest to her was the only one to hear that comment.   
  
He looked at her to find her glaring in the direction the man just left then suddenly felt a weird type of energy, very powerful, but as quick as it came it left.  
  
She turned to face the four guys whom she had met through a friend named Keiko. It had already been 2 1/2 years since she met them. She knew two of them were demons but didn't let on. It wasn't bad to be friends with them or anything or anyway. Besides she had been friends with a inu-hanyou, wolf, kitsune and neko demons so this truly didn't bother her.   
  
They knew absolutely about her though and her adventures or even her powers which she almost gave away in her anger letting her shield slip a bit.  
  
She mentally smacked herself. She knew by the looks on their faces that they had all felt it, but she pasted on an innocent smile on her face looking oblivious to the energy. "Now what do we do?" she asked grabbing their attention. "It's getting late. Want to meet another day? I have to visit my "grandma" right now unless you want to come too?" she said with obvious excitement in her voice saying she wanted them to come with her.  
  
"Who's your grandma `Gome?" Yuske asked.   
  
All four friends when they had first met this strange girl they had figured her to be just another annoying girl who would hit on them and be stupid but she wasn't like that.   
  
She hadn't hit on them at all but treated them all with respect giving them friendship on first sight and she had proved to be quite smart.   
  
They all knew she was keeping something from then since day one though but respected her by not prying when she had told them the first time they asked that the past always comes back to haunt you never saying anything else. They figured she'd tell them when she felt the need to but not until then.  
  
They all looked to protect her when ever something happened and it seemed to Yusuke that Hiei cared a lot more for her then he let on but so did Kurama. He himself as well as Kuwabara though looked at her like a little sister who'd they risk their life for if she was in danger.   
  
"She's not really my grandma mind you but she's a friend of my mom when she was a little girl so she's kinda part of the family cause we see her so much. My mom told me she got a message from her. She told me that grandma wants to spar again. She used to teach this boy, she never told me his name, but she'd tell me he wasn't strong or worth her time. Despite what she said I could tell she was very proud of him and I know he wasn't weak otherwise she truly wouldn't have wasted her time training him. Since he's gone now though she likes me to come over and spar with her." she smiled at them. "She's a tough old cookie but do you want to meet her?"  
  
Yusuke let a small smile. "She sounds like someone I know. I'll come."  
  
"Yay!! What about you three?"  
  
"Hiei and I will come." Kurama said. He looked at Yusuke and could practically hear his thoughts. They all knew she was a fighter or so she had told them yet they hadn't seen her yet. He wanted to just as much as Yusuke see her in action because when they had been in her place they had seen her many weapons, a sword, fans, a staff, a very strange weapon a large boomerang, a whip, bow and arrows and she had a collection of little knives and daggers that she kept. She had of course told them the boomerang and whip she wasn't good with but they reminded her of some people she knew once. He could also tell those were about the same things Hiei was thinking too.  
  
"And you Kuwabara?"  
  
He just shrugged which she took as a yes. Grinning like a chesire cat she skipped ahead of them leading the way as they followed behind her.  
  
Sorry you guys this is how ForestSprite left it and she hasn't really finished the next chapter yet so i can't put that up yet. remember I'm just the messenger so don't get mad at me for leaving the story like this i just update for ForestSprite while she's away. I hope you guyz enjoyed pleez r&r  
  
^.^SmilingKitsune 


	4. chp 4

Disclaimer- You guys know the drill already I don't own anything so :P not amyone from inuyasha or yu yu hakusho for that matter  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As they followed Kagome to her "grandmas" the area became increasingly familiar as though they had been there before but they couldn't place it at all. Yet.....  
  
There was something calling to them here.  
  
Kagome led them finally to an old shrine and that's when it hit them why this area seemed familiar and Kagome's story seemed quite familiar as well.   
  
They were at Genkai's place.  
  
Kagome smiled as she began to walk to the building when a dark blur came speeding at her. As if she had known that was going to happen Kagome dodged to the side getting into a fighters stance. Feet balanced and hands before her ready for anything.   
  
The blur sped past her then turned to face her again once again came charging at the girl which she also seemed prepared for. She brought her fist up and started exchanging blows with the person then moving expertly when the person threw a punch at her she grabbed it and using the persons force against them flipped the person over her and she sped to the shrine.  
  
The gang watched amazing. They had thought of stepping in the moment she had been attacked but she seemed to be holding her own so far and they didn't want to intrude and find out just how good their deceptively sweet and innocent Kagome was at fighting.  
  
The blur slowed down to show an old woman known to them as Genkai and to Kagome "Grandma". She raced past the boys showing surprise in her face as she ran past them following Kagome into the shrine.  
  
Shrugging they followed figuring that's where more fighting would be taking place at.  
  
They were right.  
  
When they entered they found Kagome with a sword in hand and Genkai holding one as well as they went back and forth exchanging blows and blocking each others attacks. They seemed to be evenly matched but then Kagome did something that surprised the gang she pulled a dagger that she seemed to have hiddin in her pocket that looked kinda weird. It had weird teeth on it and looked like it would be no help to her.  
  
She surprised everyone as she quickly switched weapons dropping her sword and holding this weapon in both hands as Genkai swung her blade down on her.  
  
To everyones amazement the dagger caught the sword between its teeth and with a quick twist she broke the sword.  
  
(A/N this is a real thing just to let you know it's known as a swordbreaker dagger that was used in the middle ages by knights to either disable their opponents or break the sword depending on how much force they put behind the twist in it)  
  
Genkai dropped the sword in surprise and in a flash Kagome was at her sword once again in her hand pointing at Genkai's throat.  
  
"Yield?" she asked grinning tiredly.  
  
"Cocky aren't you?" Genkai said to the girl.  
  
Kagome nodded her head affermitively. "You got that right and don't you forget it. Now do you yield?"  
  
Genkai seemed to be measuring the girl before her looking for a weakness so that she could get out of this but she saw nothing finally she spoke to her. "Congratulations granddaughter you have beat me."  
  
Kagome pulled back the sword tossing it behind her and hugged the older woman. "How are you grandma?" "Never better. I must be getting old for you have to beat me though." she said shaking her head.  
  
Kagome only chuckled. "No it's just that I'm getting better finishing my training under you." she said to her.  
  
Genkai smiled smally at her then looked at the other four boys in the room. Kagome noticing where her gaze was at brightened instantly. "Grandma I'd like you to meet my friends. These are..." She was cut off by Genkai. "What are you four doing here?" she asked looking at them carefully.  
  
"Could ask you the same Grandma." Yusuke muttered. "Kagome asked us to meet her grandma with her and we agreed to come."  
  
"You guys know each other?" Kagome asked looking at them amazed.  
  
"Unfortunately." Genkai answered. "Grandma." she admonished. "They are my friends try to be nice."  
  
"Just like that other boy was your friend what was his name again? S...Sess... something like that." she answered.  
  
"Don't worry about that Grandma." Kagome answered quickly. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
Genkai looked at her questionly then her eyes narrowed a bit. "He's been near you?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her holding a wondering look in her eyes.  
  
"His aura is near you." she answered.   
  
"Yes he's been by me but don't worry now. Everything will be fine. I'm going to go make tea since Yukina is gone." she said as she walked into the building leaving them staring after her. "I'm going to help her." Genkai said as she followed Kagome. "Sit down." she said over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight.  
  
The four exchanged confused glances before following them into the house. As they entered they could hear the two talking angerly to each other.   
  
"What did he want?" they heard Genkai ask.  
  
"Grandma I thought he'd be dead by now." Kagome said to her in reply her voice was tired and weary different from the cheerful voice she had used in front of them just a bit ago.  
  
"What did he want?" she insisted.  
  
"He wants me back with him Grandma. What am I supposed to do? I gave up on him back then. What he did hurt me."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Genkai asked wisely. "I want to kill him myself since he didn't seem to die in the time of my absence back then." Kagome muttered quietly.  
  
"Why don't you do that then?"   
  
"I owe him to much to just kill him now and I owe Rin that much. She was like a daughter to me. Did you know that? He raised her and asked for my help. I got attached to her. She was so beautiful and innocent just like my musuko (son) Shippo."  
  
"Speaking of Shippo have you seen him?" (she knows about Kagome and her traveling and she also knows about Kagome not being able to go through the well anymore.)  
  
"He contacted me last week grandma. He's grown up now and has a wife and three children. Miyu, Eri, and Kat. You want to see him don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. I care about the kit." Genkai answered the girl briskly.  
  
You could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course you do grandma. I would never say otherwise."  
  
"What are you going to do about him being here again?" Genkai asked her.  
  
"What can I do? He probably already knows my whole schedule. Where I work, who I hangout with. Stuff like that. Good news is since Shippo is coming I'll be spending a lot of time with him and we'll be heading off so no one will know where to find us anyway."  
  
"He'll find you. Don't pretend he won't."  
  
She sighed softly. "Yes I was just fooling myself wasn't I? That would be the perfect time for him to try and get another meeting in with me. On another note I got another call last night. It's another offer."  
  
"Yes." Genkai said you could hear the interest in her voice.  
  
"Later the boys are eavesdropping." Kagome said with laughter in her voice as she came out with a tea tray Genkai behind her who was looking at the boys as though trying to figure out how much they had heard.  
  
As they sat down Genkai looked at Kagome again as they began to talk once more but this time on safe subjects.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend Kag?"  
  
"Going to the mall to have a meeting with someone." she said with a silly grin on her face.  
  
"Oh. Does it have anything to do with that call?"  
  
"Nope not at all. In fact this is something I recently got. I got a letter so I'm going to go meet an old friend. Well not just one old friend but four." she said grinning widely.  
  
Genkai's eyes widened a bit as she seemed to understand who it was Kagome was talking about. "You don't mean that...."  
  
"Of course not, two of them are descendants and the other two will be just as I remembered them no doubt. I hope she hasn't been letting him get away with his rough attitutde."  
  
"Hmm. Bring them over if you have time Kag." Genkai said a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Grandma you wouldn't?" she said aghast.  
  
Everyone looked at them confused. These two didn't have to say much for the other to know what the other meant.  
  
"Why not? I just want to see if he's gone soft in all these years." she answered.  
  
Kagome sighed in long suffering but a smile pulled at her lips. "It would be nice to see him beaten...."  
  
"Of course." Genkai said.  
  
Kagome grinned openly at that. "I see. I will bring them over of course."  
  
Genkai handed tea cups to everyone and Kagome poured some for all of them. "When is Yukina coming back grandma?" she asked as she finished pouring herself some tea.  
  
"During the weekend."  
  
"Good she'll be here to see Shippo. She enjoyed seeing him when he used to come over and visit."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly. His sister was seeing someone? and it seemed to be someone Kagome knew. He'd have to find out more later. (protective brother isn't he?)  
  
"So what about his wife and children? Have you visited them yet Kag.?"  
  
"No not yet but I've talked to Shippo and learned some stuff about them from him. They seem to be doing well except for Miyu it seems he's come down with something. I'm going to stop over there after I leave here to give him something I just made. Something Kaede taught me to make. It works like a charm."  
  
Hiei relaxed a bit. It seems he was just a friend if he was already married with children. Something confused him though. If he had heard correctly Kagome said this Shippo was her son yet he sounds to be older then her, married and with children. When did she have a child anyway?  
  
Kurama seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He had to hold back Youko who seemed quite angry at the thought of her having a son. With who? That man they had seen her with when they went looking for her? Was it possible? Maybe.  
  
Kagome and Genkai exchanged quick glances. They both had sensed the energy from Kurama and knew what was happening. Youko. Something Genkai had told Kagome about some time ago.  
  
Kagome hastily stood up and faced Genkai. "It seems I have to get going. I want to give the medicine to Miyu before his conditions get worse." "Of course."  
  
Kagome faced the four friends. "Are you guys gonna come with me? I want to check on a family that's a friend of mine then I'm heading home."  
  
They just nodded and she grinned. She reached down her hands and pulled up Kurama and Hiei. Hooking her arms around theirs she took off skipping with them leaving Kuwabara, Yusuke and Genkai to laugh at the sight.  
  
"See you later grandma." Yusuke said still laughing as he followed where they left Kuwabara following.  
  
We're going to end here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I'm kinda confused what to do. I was planning on making this a Sesshomaru/Kagome in the end but so many ppl want it to be a kurama/kag or hiei/kag so what do you guys want?   
  
Hiei/Kag  
  
Kurama/Kag  
  
Sesshomaru/Kag  
  
or alternate endings  
  
thanx and let me know. ForestSprite  
  
Oh wow that's quite the funny image Hiei having his arms hooked around a skipping Kagome with Kurama as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this pleez R&R  
  
SmilingKitsune 


	5. chp 5

Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it??? Come on I think we've got it down pat already but if I have to *deep breathe* ok all together now "I do not own anything or anyone. I do not own anything or anyone." *let's out breathe* good job everyone  
  
Author's note for you guys that liked my one shot I Waited Like You Asked Me To there is going to be a sequel to it called The Wait Is Over so keep an eye out for it. I'm almost done with it and after ForestSprite helps me correct any mistakes it will be put up. Thanks for waiting for so long for it you guys.   
  
ForestSprite  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome was still skipping down the road with Kurama and Hiei before she came to a halt before a small house. "We're here and it seems they know too." she said grinning as she let them go stepping forward to intercept three small blurs that threw themselves at her.   
  
With a small oof she stumbled backwards cradling the three blurs that happened to be three small kids. "Hello Miyu, Eri, Kat." she said cheerfully. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be home would she?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Kag-chan." a soft voice said.   
  
Kagome looked to the doorway to see a beautiful young woman with long flowing blonde hair and cheerful baby blue eyes. "Hello Kirara. It's so good to see you. I have missed you." she said with tears in her eyes as she set the children down before her.  
  
The woman known as Kirara rushed to the girls side and they hugged. "I got your message last night that Miyu was sick so I used that as an excuse to come over and see you. It's been so long since I last saw you. I've only seen Shippo since that little incident."  
  
Kirara nodded slowly. "We truly missed you when you did not return to us. Especially Sess."  
  
"I saw him recently." Kagome said lowering her head.  
  
"Did you?" Kirara asked surprised. "How did he react?"  
  
"How do you think?" she asked in reply.  
  
"You're not supposed to answer a question with another question Kagome. You know that."  
  
Kagome chuckled a bit then reached into a pouch and pulled out a plastic bag. "Here's the medicine for the little bugger." she said.  
  
"Is that the stuff Kaede taught you to make?" Kirara asked looking at her warily.  
  
"You betcha. He'll be better in no time." she said with an evil grin.  
  
Kirara cast a sorrowful glance at her child. "I feel sorry for you child."  
  
The kid cast a surprised glance up at his mother. "Do I have to take it?"  
  
"Yes you do." she replied.  
  
He crossed his arms before him and began to mutter about evil parents and friends. "Kagome who are your friends?" Kirara asked looking at Kurama and Hiei with a guarded expression.   
  
"Oh Kirara these are my friends. The tall dashing red head is Kurama, and the short grumpy one is Hiei." she said with a laugh. She ducked as Hiei threw a rock at her. "I was kidding Hiei." she said laughing as he threw another rock at her.  
  
"Umm Kagome could I talk with you quick?" "Sure Kirara. Be right back guys." she said dodging another rock being thrown at her from Hiei as she walked with Kirara into the house sticking her tongue out at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome do you know what they are?" she shouted at her once they reached a study room.  
  
"Of course I know Kirara. Don't be so loud even the walls have ears." she said to her friend. "Besides they can most likely hear you. They have this thing about eavesdropping lately." she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?" her friend growled at her.  
  
"Come on I knew them when I was traveling with you guys."  
  
"And are they not curious about why you'd disappear for long periods of time?" "Of course they are curious. In fact they went to young Master Koenma to try and find out anything."  
  
"They're Spirit Detectives?" Kirara shouted surprised.  
  
"I thought that was what you were shouting at me about in the first place." Kagome said in a bored tone.  
  
"No. I was shouting about them being demons. My god child since I last saw you five hundred years ago, you have not seemed to have changed much. You're still too trusting."  
  
"My god Kirara. Do you think they've heard you yet?" she said to her friend.  
  
"How long have you known them Kagome?"  
  
"I think it has been two and a half years now."  
  
"How have you been able to keep this a secret from this so long?"  
  
"They trust me enough to wait and get the answers when I want to tell it to them. Well except Hiei. He tries to break into my mind but hits barriers. I think he thinks they are just up there naturally or something."  
  
Kirara shook her head at her friend.  
  
"What about you Kirara? I knew you and Shippo were friends but I never thought that good of friends." Kirara blushed. "Also when did you get a human form?"  
  
"That happened a couple years after you left us Kagome." Kirara said.  
  
Kagome shook her head in wonder. She had missed so much. She hadn't even gotten to see Shippo grow up, but he had seen her grow up. He had told her the first time she had run into him that he had been keeping watch on her since she had been born. Oh the irony. She had been older then him in the feaudal era but now he was much older then her yet he looked to be only a year or so older then her.  
  
"I was just coming from grandma's place. She wants to see Shippo I know and I think she'd like to see you and the kids. She knew him when he was a kid because I brought him with me a couple of times and she had gotten really fond of him though she won't say it out loud."  
  
Kirara nodded her head in understanding as she hugged her again. "I missed you old friend. So did Sango, and Miroku."  
  
"I know they did. I'm meeting with their descendants tomorrow and Inuyasha and Kikyo. I got a letter from Inuyasha yesterday and we're gonna meet at the park. If you want to come I know Shippo won't be home yet but maybe if you'd like to join us you know...." Kagome said as she hugged the neko demon back.  
  
Kirara smiled as she released her. "Of course I'd like to see Inuyasha and Kikyo again, and also my master and friends descendants."  
  
Kagome nodded encouragingly to her friend and they walked back out to see Hiei and Kurama surrounded by three hyper children. "Come children. Aunty Kagome has to go but she'll be back soon." Kirara called to them. With a heavy sigh the three bounded over to her saying good-bye to Kagome as she promised to come and visit them again.  
  
She walked away with Kurama and Hiei by her side as they headed toward her home when they ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara on the way. She smiled in greeting to them but said nothing as they walked back only listening to the four.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
He glanced sideways at Kagome. She seemed subdued for some reason. Could it have been because of meeting with her old friend? It was a possibility of course, but if it was just a meeting with an old friend why did it seem there was more to that meeting then he knew.  
  
He sighed a bit as he answered vaguely to something Yusuke asked him not really paying attention.  
  
So lost in thought was he that he hadn't they had arrived at the shrine until he practically ran into the steps. Kagome laughed silently inquiring if he was all right. He nodded his head a bit distracted. There seemed to be four unfamiliar presences at the shrine and it seemed like Kagome sensed it as well because her eyes began to scan the surrounding area.  
  
"You can come out now you guys." she said in a commanding tone.   
  
Behind a bush stepped a young woman who looked amazingly like Kagome dressed in blue jeans and a plain blood red shirt with a man beside her with silver hair and golden eyes wearing a black t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He looked amazingly like the guy they had seen Kagome with earlier at the park except he seemed a bit more laid back and not as cold as the other guy. Behind them stepped out two other people a man and a girl. The man was slightly tall wearing all black clothing, he had purple eyes and had short black hair tied in the back and the girl had brown shoulder length hair and warm chocolate eyes sporting a camouflage shirt that said 'Oh shit it's snowing' and baggy jnco jeans.  
  
Also coming from the four was a strange energy that surrounded them.  
  
Kagome while she seemed to recognize these people was surprised he noticed when he looked at her to try and figure out what was going on.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Hiei tensed when he felt the presence of the four holding back though when he noticed Kagome recognized these people.  
  
"I thought it was tomorrow." she said a bit surprised.  
  
"It was." the one who looked like Kagome said with a smile. "But we couldn't wait to see you any longer."  
  
Kagome glanced at the silver haired man who crossed his arms before him and spoke. "Feh. Don't tell me you didn't miss us?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course I did." she said as she launched herself at him tackling him to the ground.  
  
Hiei couldn't help but feel a little twinge seeing this. Was this her boyfriend? What was this all about?  
  
Kagome flipped herself to her feet then held a hand out to the fallen boy who just ignored it and stood up by himself. She only smiled as she looked to the other girl. "Kikyo your husband is still as infuriating as ever."  
  
"Yes I know that. I live with him." the one called Kikyo said.  
  
Hiei felt like a great weight had been taken from him. He wasn't her boyfriend. Good.   
  
He watched as Kagome looked at the other two members in the group giving them a searching glance.  
  
The man just grinned and the girl gave a small smile before she launched herself into the other girls arms taking Kagome by surprise. "You were so stupid." the girl cried against Kagome. "I don't care what they told you in that letter. I'm not playing along with it. Kag-chan. It's me Sango." she said desperately.  
  
"S...San.....go." Kagome said as she hugged the crying girl trying to calm her down. Over the crying girls shoulder she looked at the man who seemed a bit sad now. "Miroku?"  
  
"The one and only my lady Kagome." he said to her as he walked over to them trying to calm Sango down with her.  
  
"You guys beat us here." a familiar voice said behind her.  
  
Holding Sango close to her Kagome looked behind her to see Shippo and Kirara holding hands and smiling.  
  
"Shippo? You guys was this a set up?" Kagome demanded as she tried to soothe the distraught Sango."  
  
"Yea more or less." the silver haired boy admitted.  
  
"Though we didn't think it'd hurt Sango this much." Kikyo added.  
  
Kagome shook her head silently as her head looked down.  
  
"Kagome?" the one called Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome continued to look down. Hiei watched her carefully.  
  
Was she ok?  
  
He continued watching her as she hugged the other girl a bit tighter and whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down. The girl Sango nodded her head slightly to whatever it was Kagome had said to her and whispered something back to her in return. They continued in this manner for awhile before Sango said something once more to Kagome.  
  
The change in Kagome was instantaneous. Her whole body became tense and her grip on the girl loosened.   
  
Hiei was sure that if he could have seen her face it would have unbridled anger in it and if she were a dog her hackles would have been up. What had just happened here?  
  
Authors P.O.V.  
  
"Kikyo, Inuyasha I want you to take everyone but my sister here to the shrine. My mom should remember you still Inuyasha let her know I'll be there in a bit and go to my room. Wait there for me. I have something to take care of." she said almost tonelessly not even looking up the whole time.  
  
The other girl seemed extremely alert as to what was going on and looked guiltily at her friend as she rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder only to have her shrug it off. Her face was that of one who had just been rejected and it hurt very badly.  
  
Inuyasha looked carefully at her then turned to his wife with a questioning glance. Her glance wasn't at him though but at Kagome her expression revealing sadness and pity. "Come Inuyasha." she said turning to walk up the shrine steps with the others following close behind.  
  
"Kagome?" Yusuke asked trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
It was all so confusing. She had seemed so happy to see the four people and even more happy when she found out two people were exactly who she thought they were but then that discussion with the Sango girl had occurred and now it had all changed. It was hard to tell what she was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Yes Yusuke?" she said.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"You'll find out when the time comes. For now go home. I'll see you all at school tomorrow." she said in a dismissive way still not bothering to look up.   
  
Yusuke and Hiei not one to take orders especially from a girl and about to demand an explanation stopped. Had they not been paying attention to her when she spoke they wouldn't have heard the sadness and pain in her voice.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow Kagome." Kurama said as he turned and walked away with the others behind him.  
  
"That would be nice." she whispered quietly.  
  
Once she thought they were out of hearing she lay her head down on her sisters shoulder and began to cry leaving it this time to Sango to try and comfort her.  
  
Down the street a sad and angry cry was heard to four travelers as they made their way towards their homes.   
  
End chapter.  
  
Sorry for the late updates you guys.  
  
Haha I'm done with this chapter. So what do you think? Let me know that's what that little button and the bottom left hand screen is for. For you to let me know how I did. Hope you enjoyed   
  
Now I'm kinda confused what to do. I was planning on making this a Sesshomaru/Kagome in the end but so many ppl want it to be a kurama/kag or hiei/kag so what do you guys want?   
  
Hiei/Kag  
  
Kurama/Kag  
  
Sesshomaru/Kag  
  
or alternate endings  
  
thanx and let me know. ForestSprite  
  
Hope you guys liked please remember to r&r SmilingKitsune 


	6. chp 6

Disclaimer- Come off it. Don't make me laugh. Me own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Only in my dreams and even then that right is still taken from me  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The teacher walked in the room and began  
  
roll call pausing on a particular name. "Higurashi Kagome?" he asked looking around the  
  
room. No reply.  
  
"Anyone seen Higurashi?" he asked looking around the classroom.  
  
"She wasn't feeling well last night sir. She might be home sick." Kurama spoke up from  
  
the back of the room.  
  
The teacher nodded his head as he finished going through roll call.   
  
The day went by with no new occurrences at all. The three friends Kurama, Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara (Hiei refused to be put into school surrounded by humans) ran into Alex once  
  
that day to find her glaring at the silver haired man they had found with Kagome the  
  
other day, who in return just ignored her.  
  
'I don't trust him.' Kurama said to his friend who was in a tree not far from where they  
  
were.  
  
'Hn. He's hiding something.' Hiei agreed.  
  
'Seems we'll have to keep our eyes on him.' he said as he turned his attention back to  
  
Yusuke who was fighting Kuwabara once again rolling his eyes. This was absolutely  
  
nothing new to him. It was most likely something very stupid anyway like it was all the  
  
other times those two fought.  
  
Hiei who had continued reading his thoughts agreed silently with Kurama on that. Those  
  
two were always fighting about something very stupid.   
  
He waited outside the school like he did everyday for them as the final bell rang when the  
  
silver hair man walked out first. He walked past him without giving him a glance but it  
  
seemed like time slowed down as he spoke in a smooth silky voice to him.  
  
"Stay away from the girl. Even the innocent have deadly enemies and she is no  
  
exception. My brother and her friends will help her."   
  
Time seemed to go back to normal and when Hiei looked up the man was already far  
  
from him. He narrowed his blood red eyes on the stranger. The message didn't make  
  
much sense. He knew it had to do with Kagome but did she have enemies as this man  
  
suggested? Why not tell them about it?  
  
'Most people don't train to be such good fighters unless they have a reason.' he reasoned  
  
with himself. 'Yet is her reason for learning to fight due to an enemy?' he stashed this  
  
information away for later when he could talk to Kurama on his own. He wasn't going to  
  
share it with the two other dimwits for awhile. For all he knew they would probably do  
  
something stupid and they would never get answers out of her.   
  
Two years of knowing her and not really knowing her was beginning to bug all the  
  
members in the group. Even him. Yet he couldn't enter her mind because she had  
  
barriers that were pretty dangerous. Did she put them up herself? Did Genkai do it for  
  
her? To many questions and few to no answers were coming their way.  
  
It didn't matter though. The only reason behind such strong barriers would have to be for  
  
something that they didn't want others to find out about. He would have to find out what  
  
it was she was hiding.  
  
Just then the three came out and headed toward him. He looked back at them then started  
  
to walk knowing already where they wanted to go. To the shrine where she lived.  
  
'Fox I got some information earlier.'  
  
'Where from?' Kurama asked curiously.  
  
'That one we saw with Kagome yesterday.'  
  
'What did he have to say?'  
  
'Hn. Said to leave the girl alone. Even the innocent have deadly enemies and she is no  
  
exception. My brother and her friends will help her.' he repeated.  
  
'Exactly what kind of enemies though?' Kurama mused.  
  
'Hn.' was his response. The link was cut as they reached the shrine. Glancing towards  
  
each other they started to climb up the many steps to the top.   
  
When they reached the top they were surprised at what they saw. All the people they met  
  
yesterday were sparring against Kagome. She was on her own as she defended herself  
  
and fought back.  
  
"Hiraikotsu." the girl Sango yelled as she released a huge boomerang at Kagome. They  
  
could see where she had picked up that weapon from.  
  
Kagome seeing it jumped just in time as she pushed Miroku back with her sword landing  
  
on top of the giant boomerang. She rode it back to the girl and as it moved over her she  
  
flipped off it slashing at her friend with her sword. She crouched down and rolled herself  
  
backwards as Inuyasha sent an attack at her.  
  
She leapt to her feet quickly and spun around holding her sword in front of her as she  
  
sliced an arrow in half that was shot at her by Kikyo. She then spun again quickly as  
  
Miroku came at her again with his staff. She parried the blow and swung her right leg  
  
into his side knocking the wind out of him and sent him tumbling.   
  
Then she was on the ground with a rusty looking sword at her neck. Inuyasha had gotten  
  
her. Suddenly she surprised them by tossing him over her and quickly scrambling up to  
  
her feet she leapt to her right as a whip cracked at the spot where she once stood.   
  
She threw her sword to the side as she grabbed the whip as the wielder of it pulled it  
  
back. Wrapping it a couple times around her hand she gave a jerk pulling the girl Kirara  
  
toward her. The surprised girl was thrown into a tree where she slumped down.   
  
The boy Shippo started to throw a bunch of throwing stars at her. Kagome flipped,  
  
jumped, dodged, ducked them as they came at her avoiding them. She smirked at him a  
  
cold predatorial smile as she disappeared from her spot and suddenly appeared by him  
  
and pinched at a point in the knock rendering him unconscious.  
  
She turned to her other friends. "OK no more games. Time to get serious." she said to  
  
them.  
  
They nodded their heads and all jumped at her attacking her at the same time. Kagome  
  
kicked, punched, blocked. Fighting without the use of weapons and within ten minutes  
  
time her four friends were on the ground very tired and all weaponless.   
  
A victorious Kagome stood before them holding all their weapons with her. A staff in her  
  
right hand. A large boomerang hanging from off her back with a bow and some arrows  
  
and a sword in her earlier empty sheath.  
  
"Kag-chan you've gotten a lot better in these few months." Sango said panting on the  
  
ground. "That was a good work out. You're probably more prepared for this battle then  
  
us. I never thought we had gotten that out of shape." she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Why thank you. I take that as a compliment from one of my many teachers." Kagome  
  
replied as she helped her friends up and handed them back their weapons. "Sorry if I  
  
went rough on you guys but I haven't had a good spar in awhile ya know." she said as she  
  
knelt by Shippo and Kirara. "Baby you gotta wake up now." she said as she shook Shippo  
  
a bit to waken him.  
  
"Ow." was all he said as he looked up at her.  
  
"I wooped you good boy. You have to learn to control your temper. I hurt Kirara and you  
  
lost your concentration. What if that happens in the battle? You can't do that." she said in  
  
a motherly tone as he nodded slowly then turned to waken his wife.  
  
"Ok you guys. I'm tired now. How about we take a nap and try again?" Kagome  
  
suggested as she stood up stretching with a big yawn.  
  
"Kag-chan we've done this six times already. I really don't think we're any match for you  
  
and whatever the hell kind of training you've gone through since you returned here a  
  
couple of months ago." Kikyo said with a small laugh.  
  
Kagome pouted. "Do you guys all think like that?" she asked.  
  
They all nodded their heads warily. "Kagome you're a tough little..."  
  
"I get the point." she said cutting off Inuyasha. "Hmm grandma was right. You've grown  
  
weak through all these years Inuyasha." she said taunting.   
  
He growled. "I'll show you weak." he said as he stood up and pulled out his sword. He  
  
was gonna swing it down when Kagome put her arm out in front of her and he said  
  
something to her that none of them could make out.   
  
Inuyasha growled but put the sword away. "A rest is in order for all of us." Kikyo said as  
  
she walked up to her husband and led him away to the house.  
  
"When do we head out Kag-chan?" Sango asked her friend.   
  
"I have to let mom know of the circumstances so she doesn't have to worry like she used  
  
to always do when I went away with you guys and then we'll head out." she replied.  
  
"Ok. Night Kagome. You have no idea how good it is to see you again after so long." she  
  
said as she walked off with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara behind her.  
  
"Same here." she murmured as they walked out of sight. "You guys can come out now."  
  
she called looking in their direction.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama stepped out a bit guiltily but Hiei just looked at her  
  
without any worries. She chuckled a bit. "Did you enjoy the show?" she asked as she  
  
began to pick up different small weapons from the ground.  
  
"How did you know we were there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Actually Inuyasha told me," she said as she bent down to pick up some small canisters  
  
and several gas masks. "when he pinned me to the ground."  
  
"What's that stuff?" Kuwabara asked pointing to the stuff in her arms.   
  
"Oh yea those canisters carried different poisons that we were testing." she said with a  
  
small smile as she walked over to a pretty full garbage bag tossing the stuff in.  
  
"What?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
She just chuckled. "Don't worry actually it was canisters that when thrown to the ground  
  
release clouds of smoke. We were using them during our sparring to make it more  
  
interesting."  
  
"How long have you known them?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You mean the gang? I've known them three years. Since I turned 15. Come to think of it  
  
I met you guys half a year after I met them. How weird." she said smiling cheerfully at  
  
them. "So how can I help you guys?" she asked as she plopped on the ground without any  
  
grace.  
  
"You say you haven't seem them in months yet when you were talking to that silver  
  
haired punk you said it's been years. What's with that?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh did I? My mistake. It's only been a couple months." she said. 'Liar, liar pants on  
  
fire.' a voice in her head said. Oh shut up. she growled back at it.  
  
"Mind calling the silver haired punk by his name? It's Inuyasha." she said to him still  
  
smiling at him but you could hear a hint of steel in her voice as she said that.  
  
"Why dog demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't tell you. From what I remember him telling  
  
me about his family was they were really into old legends and stuff like that and named  
  
him after someone." she replied with another shrug of the shoulders. 'Your nose is as  
  
long as....' Shut up I said. she said darkly to the annoying voice.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Got something to ask Hiei?" she asked him turning her cheerful smile onto him.  
  
Hiei almost felt himself blush but pushed it aside and Kurama growled in jealousy so  
  
quietly it was practically unheard . As if sensing his jealousy she turned to him casting  
  
him her huge smile.  
  
"You ok Kurama?" she asked looking at him carefully.  
  
"Never better." he replied.  
  
"Good." she said nodding her head at him.  
  
"What battle was Sango talking about?" Kurama asked her suddenly curious.  
  
"Battle?" she asked cocking her head to the side in a show of thoughtfulness. "I really  
  
couldn't tell ya. You must have misheard is all." she got up and stretched very catlike.  
  
"Look I'm tired and need rest. If you guys want to stay you know we still have the guest  
  
room if you want to stay longer." she said as she nodded to them then stumbled sleepily  
  
making her way towards the house.  
  
Glancing at each other the four nodded their heads in agreement and followed not far  
  
behind Kagome departing in her house as she walked upstairs to her room and they went  
  
to the huge guestroom with four separate beds, a large couch and two separate chairs, as  
  
well as a tv, a game system and radio.  
  
This was their hangout usually after they returned from a mission. Ever since they met  
  
Kagome they ended up coming to her place so much that Kagome's mom had taken it  
  
upon herself to clear an unused room getting four beds for each of the boys and adding  
  
other stuff as well in it for them so they could be comfortable instead of sleeping on the  
  
couch or ground as they always did when they came over after a mission.  
  
Actually the first time they had come over they had all fallen asleep in Kagome's room as  
  
it had been very comfortable and something about being in her presence was very  
  
soothing. So much so that they had fallen asleep in Kagome's room while they had been  
  
talking about something, something that her mother didn't seem to really approve of  
  
though she understood it after they explained the situation.  
  
Yusuke plopped on his bed and looked around the room through sleep filled eyes and  
  
smiled at the thought at all the things Kagome had done for them.   
  
Kagome who was their friend and a huge mystery to them. Kagome who gave them a  
  
place to rest peacefully and never asked questions. Kagome who was like family to them.  
  
Except for in the case of two certain demons it would seem who looked to consider her  
  
something more.   
  
He yawned as he looked at the other three beds to see his other friends already on them  
  
and either sleeping or just relaxing. He closed his eyes tiredly something bugging him.  
  
"Kagome just what kind of trouble are you in?" he thought before he slipped into the  
  
world of dreams.   
  
Two certain demon were thinking about the same thing as they too slipped into a light  
  
sleep.  
  
End chappy  
  
yay another chappy done I should be getting to what Sesshomaru did to her soon that  
  
she's angry at him so try and be patient on that i hope you guys enjoy and check out my  
  
other stories   
  
ForestSprite  
  
Awesome another chappy done. Hope you guys enjoyed don't forget to r&r   
  
SmilingKitsune  
  
Ok now guys I need your help with the pairings. I was planning on making this a  
  
Sesshomaru/Kagome in the end but so many ppl want it to be a kurama/kag or hiei/kag so  
  
what do you guys want?   
  
Hiei/Kag  
  
Kurama/Kag  
  
Sesshomaru/Kag  
  
or alternate endings  
  
thanx and let me know. ForestSprite 


	7. chp 7

Disclaimer- Come off it. Don't make me laugh. Me own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Only in my dreams and even then that right is still taken from me  
  
Just a warning ForestSprite had a very big potty mouth while she was working on this  
  
chapter so if you don't like tough. I warned you.  
  
SmilingKitsune  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Last Time  
  
He yawned as he looked at the other three beds to see his other friends already on them  
  
and either sleeping or just relaxing. He closed his eyes tiredly something bugging him.  
  
"Kagome just what kind of trouble are you in?" he thought before he slipped into the  
  
world of dreams.   
  
Two certain demon were thinking about the same thing as they too slipped into a light  
  
sleep.  
  
This Time  
  
The four friends woke up to loud banging then angry yelling then a storm of colorful  
  
words some quite vulgar they had even Yusuke looking surprised.  
  
Wondering what was going on they cautiously looked out the doorway and then slowly  
  
made their way down the hallway where they saw it was their sweet little Kagome that  
  
was doing all the swearing.  
  
On the ground was Shippo laughing with tears in his eyes and Inuyasha stood with a large  
  
bump on his head glaring at the girl who kept up her very interesting use of words and  
  
their other friends stood in their as well watching the showdown with almost boredom as  
  
if they saw this every day.  
  
"I can't believe you." the girl hissed angrily at him. "If I had Verde (don't worry you'll  
  
find out about Verde soon :D ) out I'd let her eat you whole."  
  
"Calm down Kagome." Inuyasha said standing up sounding surprisingly calm. "It's not  
  
all that bad."  
  
"Not all that bad?" she growled at him. "Asking him here is not all that bad? What kind  
  
of fool do you take me for Inuyasha?"  
  
"Look Kagome we need him. It was hard enough the last time."  
  
"Yea? Well then if you need him you definitely don't need me." she said turning her back  
  
to all her friends stubbornly.  
  
"Come on Kagome it's for the best. Don't be this way." Sango said trying to get through  
  
to her friend.  
  
"If it's for the best then like I said I'm not needed. The last time I couldn't do anything.  
  
This time I can but evidently it's not enough if you need him along as well."  
  
"You're being unnecessarily stubborn Kagome." Miroku said frowning.  
  
"Good." she replied angrily. "If you guys are as you claim to be, my friends, then you  
  
wouldn't push this."   
  
"That's not fair Kagome. He's helped us out a lot since you left." Sango said.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to leave? Did you think I meant for that to happen?" Kagome  
  
asked incredulous.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder." Sango shouted. Her eyes widened in surprise as she clamped her  
  
hand over her mouth wishing she could take that back but it wasn't possible. It had  
  
happened and now what happened would.  
  
"I see." Kagome drawled out. "Thank you for being my friends and understanding." she  
  
said sarcastically. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out." With that said she  
  
grabbed a bow and a bundle of arrows behind her as well as a sword and walked out of  
  
the house not even looking once at them.  
  
"What the hell. Sango why did you say that?" Shippo demanded of the other woman.  
  
"I didn't mean it." she began tearfully.  
  
Shippo glared at her. "If you think she was being unfair to him think of how we're being  
  
to her." with that he left going the same way she did shouting out for her to wait.  
  
"Shippo." Miroku yelled angrily after him.  
  
"Stop." Kirara said looking at them.  
  
"But..." Miroku began.  
  
"No buts. They need time alone. You guys have brought something up that she's not  
  
ready for yet and you just insulted my husbands mom. I think that we've all done enough  
  
for today." she said a bit stiffly.   
  
"Kagome." Sango said sadly.   
  
"Get going or you'll be late to the meeting." Kirara ordered the others.  
  
Nodding their heads they all gathered their stuff and left.  
  
"Good morning." Kirara said to the four after the others had left. "Sorry for you to wake  
  
up in such a way."  
  
"No problem." Kurama replied with a small smile. "You should see how Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara usually wake us up."  
  
Kirara gave a small sad sigh. "It never used to be this way until after him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"A friend of all of ours."  
  
"Doesn't sound like a friend of Kagome's."  
  
"He used to be. That's why he became our friend, he was Kagome's first."  
  
"He must have hurt her pretty badly because she forgives very easily." Yusuke said  
  
thoughtfully.  
  
"When it surrounds the matter of the heart it is usually a difficult thing to forgive. Take  
  
Shippo for example. He will now be angry at Sango for insulting Kagome for awhile  
  
because she is his family. Miroku will be mad at all three of us because we hurt his  
  
girlfriend and Kagome will be mad at all of us for betraying her to him again."  
  
They all looked thoughtful for a bit. "This has nothing to do with you anyway so how  
  
about some breakfast? Before Inuyasha brought it up we were having pancakes and it  
  
would seem we have left overs."  
  
"Sounds good. I could eat a whole cow about now." Yusuke replied.  
  
Kirara grinned as she set out a couple of plates for the four and some cups. "Eat up. I'm  
  
going home if Shippo asks, because I feel sorry for the babysitter. Those kids can be a  
  
handful." Grabbing her own stuff she waved bye as she walked out the door chuckling.  
  
As she walked out the door Yusuke's communicator rang. Rolling his eyes he grabbed it  
  
opening it up to see Koenma on the other side. "What is it toddler?"  
  
"Yusuke you need to learn manners." Botan shouted somewhere from Koenma's office.  
  
"Yea yea. So what do you need?" he asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"We just detected a large mass of demon energy at the park near where you are at. Are  
  
you at Kagome's place again?" he asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Keiko wanted to know. You haven't contacted her in two days." Botan shouted from the  
  
back.  
  
"Damn it." he muttered. "I take it you want us to check out this energy?"  
  
"Wow whatever gave you that clue?" Koenma said sarcastically. "Of course I want you  
  
to check it out and as soon as possible."  
  
"Are they active right now?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good then we can grab a bite, say bye to Kagome leave a message with her and leave."  
  
Yusuke said happily as he shut the communicator with a cheery wave at the small ruler.  
  
"OK then who wants chocolate chip pancakes?" Yusuke asked looking at the others.  
  
Ten minutes later as they were getting ready to leave Kagome finally returned with  
  
Shippo. His head rested on her shoulder while her hand ran through his silky red hair.  
  
They were talking quietly to each other when she moved her head kissing his forehead  
  
softly. Kurama and Hiei couldn't help it they growled a low sound that wasn't picked up  
  
by anyone else, but Shippo seemed to pick up on it as his eyes turned toward them his  
  
eyes lit up with amusement. "You better get home Shippo, Kirara is waiting for you. I  
  
will be seeing you soon no doubt." Kagome said with a warm smile.   
  
"Yes you will. Don't worry. Everything will work out."  
  
"I hope so." she replied.  
  
"It will." he insisted giving her a hug. "Kaa-san." he whispered quietly to her as she  
  
shooed him out the door grabbing a small bundle from the counter which she put in his  
  
arms and then shut the door on him.   
  
"Hey guys getting ready to go?" she asked looking at the four left. "I expected you to  
  
sleep forever."  
  
"Well the darndest thing happened this morning." Yusuke began not willing to let this  
  
one go.  
  
"Ya don't say? What pray tell happened?" she asked quirking an eyebrow up.  
  
"Well I heard the most colorful language ever through these ears that could have put a  
  
sailor to shame and you know what was the funniest thing about it all?"  
  
"No do tell." she said playing along with his little game.  
  
"It happened to be my sweet little sister who I had never heard say a word like that for as  
  
long as I had known her."  
  
She blushed prettily. "Ah yes about that, well you see my friends made me angry."  
  
"You mean you go off like that even when you're not angry?" he teased.  
  
"You're a bully Yusuke, but no I blame that whole scene on Inuyasha I spent to much  
  
time with him that I picked up on his use of words."  
  
The phone rang then.  
  
"Excuse me." she said to them smiling as she picked up the cordless phone. "Hello  
  
Higurashi residence."  
  
She frowned as the person on the other end spoke to her. "Uh-huh." she motioned to the  
  
others to wait a bit before leaving as she put her attention into the conversation she was  
  
having.  
  
"I see and what does this have to do with me?" she walked into the other room closing  
  
the door behind her. The four shared troubled looks and instantly were at the door  
  
listening closely to her end of the discussion.  
  
"Why you..... Fine you want me you got me. When and where?" her voice had changed  
  
from friendly and kind to chilly and cold.  
  
"There had better be no tricks from you asshole. I expect you to fight fair for once in your  
  
whole pathetic existence."  
  
"No it'll be just me." she chuckled. "I'm your real opponent not them so I'm what you  
  
get."  
  
"Ok then. Remember no tricks or you'll pay." they heard the beep as she hung up and  
  
quickly moved away from the door making it look like they were talking about some  
  
plans even though it was below Hiei to do such things he was occupied with what he had  
  
heard.   
  
She seemed like a completely different person when she was talking on the phone to that  
  
person. Almost like an assassin, cold and detached. Was that silve haired man right? Was  
  
she really in trouble?  
  
She entered the room just then and grinned her normal cheerful smile at them. "So  
  
what's your plans for the day boys?" she asked them as she walked to the closet and  
  
pulled out a large black coat.  
  
"I'm planning on going to see Keiko and maybe go down to the park." Yusuke replied.  
  
Her eyes flashed with what could almost be described as fear as she looked at him. "Why  
  
don't you go to the mall or something? It's better then the park and it's getting colder  
  
outside." she suggested as she pulled the coat on.  
  
Whatever that display of emotion was she had it quickly under control and hidden from  
  
them all. "Look I have to get going so I'd appreciate it if you'd lock the door after you if  
  
none of the others are back by the time you leave. My family isn't around and won't be  
  
back for another few weeks or so." she explained as she grabbed a sword and buckled it  
  
to her side, she grabbed a medium sized flip knife and put it in her pocket. She grabbed  
  
some of Shippo's throwing stars and put them in pockets in the inside of the coat and  
  
lifted her bow that was leaning against the counter slung it over her shoulder along with a  
  
container of arrows.  
  
"I'm expecting someone to stop by later. If he does please give him this message if he's  
  
a silver haired man that isn't Inuyasha tell him Kagome's message is to go fuck himself."  
  
she turned to look at them laughter in her eyes. "If he doesn't like that tell him he can  
  
wait for me until I return from my fun. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going because  
  
this way you can honestly tell everyone you don't know. By the way you guys really have  
  
to learn that eavesdropping is very rude." Casting them a grateful smile she hugged them  
  
each in turn and walked out the door leaving them their confused, her laughter filled the  
  
small kitchen as she walked out.  
  
"Damn was it just me or did she look like she was going to war?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"No it wasn't just you." Kurama said looking thoughtful.  
  
"What do you think she's up to?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How bout we find out?" Yusuke suggested casually.  
  
They raised their eyes to him surprised. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"What are you up to?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh come on don't tell me you weren't thinking of it either." the boy stated simply his  
  
eyes on them waiting.  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke said grinning.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Kurama asked looking at the others.  
  
End Chappy  
  
hah another chappy done just so you know this is your last chance to vote let me know or  
  
I just may do alternate endings to appease all of you. lol. Vote now for your favorite  
  
pairing if I remember correctly Sessho/Kag is winning so if you want it changed vote  
  
Hiei/Kag  
  
Kurama/Kag  
  
Sesshomaru/Kag  
  
or alternate endings  
  
thanx and let me know.   
  
ForestSprite 


	8. chp 8

Disclaimer- Come off it. Don't make me laugh. Me own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho?  
Only in my dreams and even then that right is still taken from me  
  
Voting is now done thanks for your help and you'll find out the results soon. =.=  
  
Just so you guys know this story was rated PG-13 mostly for my very bad usage of swear words. sheepish smile if you guys don't like that I'm sorry but that's how I write.  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE ForestSprite Chapter 8  
  
Last Time  
  
"Damn was it just me or did she look like she was going to war?" Yusuke asked. "No it wasn't just you." Kurama said looking thoughtful.  
"What do you think she's up to?" Kuwabara asked.  
"How bout we find out?" Yusuke suggested casually.  
They raised their eyes to him surprised. "What?" he asked innocently.  
"What are you up to?" Hiei asked.  
"Oh come on don't tell me you weren't thinking of it either." the boy stated simply his eyes on them waiting.  
"Hn." "I'll take that as a yes." Yusuke said grinning.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Kurama asked looking at the others.  
  
This Time  
  
They followed close behind her as she made her way down the sidewalk careful to not be detected but close enough to know where she was going. She paused a bit and looked around her as though making sure the cost was clear before she entered the park.  
"What is she doing?" Yusuke murmured quietly.  
"Yusuke what about the demons?" Kuwabara asked in an almost panicky voice.  
His eyes widened in rememberance. "Holy shit." he muttered. "More reason to see what the hell it is she's doing." he picked up his speed.  
They lost sight of her once they entered but stayed within the trees at all times as they slowly made their way around trying to locate her again when they heard a loud crash followed by another one.  
Sharing knowing glances they hurried in the direction the sounds came from stopping in wonder. Kagome stood in front of them with a tall dark man. They were both looking at each other in distaste his violet eyes flickering in anger, both holding swords before them it appeared they had attacked each other to get a measure of their opponents skill.  
Kagome made the first move putting her sword back which he did as well smirking.  
"What did you call me here for?" she asked annoyed.  
He chuckled evilly as he bowed mockingly at her. "My dear Kagome-sama." "I'm nothing dear to you and cut the formalities jackass." she hissed glaring at him.  
"Sesshomaru is not here so you have no reason to be worried about him. It's me you have to be worried about." "Still haven't made up with the great lord have you yet miko-sama?" he mocked.  
"Still a big of an asshole as you were the last time I saw you. I honestly thought we killed you but it seems we didn't do it correctly." she said boredly.  
"Obviously you didn't kill me if I'm still alive did you love? By the way when this battle is over I'll be taking the miniature curse away from you." he said a smirk on his face.  
"Love?" she made a gagging face. "Oh gross. That's wrong. Why would I want to go with you when it's because of you my friends are suffering? Besides that, you bastard you had me kidnapped and locked in a fucking dungeon. Let's not forget that you were an ally at the time and turned us over neatly to that creep Naraku. I will never love you and as for my miniature curse as you put it. You can't have that either." "You'll like the idea even more once I've killed your friends and moved them out of the way." he said with a shrug.  
Her eyes narrowed. "You're despicable. Do you hear me?" she spat.  
"Glad we both agree on something." he smirked.  
"Not something to be proud of." she muttered holding her hands before her. "Let's get this over with because I have to go back home and continue being mad at people." "So you are still mad at him then? You didn't answer the first time but I'll take that as a yes." he smirked. "How are you friends doing without their children?" "Hold your vile tongue you damn snake in the grass." she growled.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened in horror. Who was this guy? He didn't feel anything from him yet just looking at him he knew he was someone to be wary of. How did Kagome know him though?  
  
"Wench watch your tongue." he hissed at her.  
She just glared at him as she began to glow a blue light casting a large shield around them. "You still put everyones life before yours." he shook his head. "It appears you haven't changed in 500 yrs." "No I haven't because it's only been five hundred years for you and somewhere around 3 months for me. Welcome to my time period you low life. We're no longer in your era but mine." she growled angrily at him her eyes narrowed on him.  
  
The four watched wide eyed as she put up the energy/magick shield.  
She had energy but there was something strange about it. She could use energy but it wasn't detectable on her being. How was she able to do that and what the hell is a miko?  
Yusuke and Kuwabara thought. "What the hell does she mean welcome to her era?" Yusuke whispered almost to himself.  
'It's impossible.' Kurama said quietly to Hiei. 'The last of the known miko's died 500 years ago.' 'There is no energy on her.' Hiei said in turn.  
'How did she manage an energy shield then?' 'Hn.' though he was already thinking about that. If she was able to put barriers in her mind maybe hiding her energy was nothing.   
"I might be a bit out of shape." she said with a small sigh. "I must say I haven't used my miko energy in so long that I was coming close to an energy explosion but since you're here it should help me out. I didn't want to accidently hurt any of my friends at school.  
You see it'd be suspicious if someone suddenly turned into dust and blew away for no reason." "So you have made new friends miko?" "Kagome damnit. I have a name and it's not miko, bitch, wench, or anything else you stupid demons can come up with. Jesus I just weened Inuyasha off of that annoying habit." "Kagome then." he smirked. "You gained new friends?" "Friends yes allies no. I refuse to drag anyone else into this stupid war." "So they don't know?" he laughed. "How like you thinking you are keeping them safe by not telling them when in truth you are placing them in more danger then ever." "Shut up. You don't know what I do so just shut up." "Is the miko ready to fight now?" "Kagome." she yelled as she charged at him drawing her sword out.  
He chuckled dodging her attack as she swung. "So what was the reason behind the fight of you and him?" "Just shut up and fight me. What's it to you anyway?" her answer was just a chuckle as he pulled out a sword. The two were both now using swords in their fight and were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with them. They both met in the middle of the field and pushed back at each other hard. They nodded their heads apparently satisfied with something.  
Kagome was on one end nameless dude on the other. Carefully she put away her sword watching him carefully as he did the same she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "OK now play time is over. Let's get serious." she growled at him.  
"I thought you'd never say that." he grinned at her.  
"GO!" they said simultaneously.  
The two attacked each other simultaneously. Kagome formed a pink ball of energy in her hand and him a red ball and they both threw it at each other the same time. The two lights crashed into one another and blew up.  
The man smirked. "I see you have become much stronger since the last time I faced you so long ago." She in turn smirked. "What a pity huh? You were hoping on killing me right away so you could taunt my friends about it but wouldn't ya know it you had to pick a fight with the now strongest member of the group." His smirk turned into something twisted as he snarled at her. "Human I think you forget your place." "I never forget my place. I know it and plan to keep it as it is. As I said let's hurry. I have people to return home to and someone to continue being angry with." He chuckled. "It is such a shame to find that you and my lord are having such a hard time with your relationship. What a pity." "I think you forget your place asshole." this was her turn to snarl at him. "If I remember correctly you are not only a traitor but among the lowest of the low lives. I'm surprised you've lived this long without someone finding you and killing you for what you almost did to the whole world." His eyes narrowed dangerously on her. She was walking on thin ice. "Prepare for a world of hurt." she growled at him. "Celestial arrow." she yelled as she held her hands out before her like she was using a bow and let it go as he laughed at her. "You plan to hurt me with an invisible arrow?" he chuckled.  
She just smirked. "Bullseye Traitor." His eyes opened in surprise as he saw a pink light coming at him really fast and was too late in dodging it as it collided in him. He gave a howl of pain as he looked down to see a pure energy arrow sticking out of him. "You witch how did you learn this?" he growled angrily.  
She smiled at him. "A magician never gives up their secrets. Good-bye." she watched as he burst into a million pieces her smile falling seeing a stick with a piece of hair tied around it in the middle of the clearing where he had just stood crack in half. "Damn it." she yelled out loud.  
Annoying laughter sounded around her as she growled angrily. "You didn't think it would be that easy now did you my love?" "Who the hell gave you the right to call me that anyway? It's disgusting coming from your mouth. Also dude what's up with the puppets? Couldn't come up with your own idea so you had to steal one of his? Are you so weak you have to use them instead of fighting yourself?" she snarled angrily.  
"Don't get so angry. After we meet again and I kill all your friends I will have you as well as what you guard." "Only in your dreams. No one may touch it without my say so." she said as her body flared up and it looked like she was being burned in a pink fire. "Now now. That's no way to react." "I'll react however the fuck I want you prick." she ground out. "When we do meet again I'll be the one to kill you for the last and final time." "We'll see." he replied. "By the way miko I've decided to leave a special gift just for you. It should be arriving in a bit. Hold tight." he chuckled and his presence disappeared as he left.  
"I'll show you." she muttered as the pink light receded into her body. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You don't mess with me and my family and you never threaten my pup." she teetered a bit and fell to the ground watching in amazement as a bunch of cuts suddenly appeared on her. "Took you long enough to register." she muttered again as a long cut on her right arm and a large wound in her side appeared.  
She struggled to her feet muttering a few choice words as his final words finally made sense in her tired mind. "Bastard. Should have known he wouldn't fight fair." she grumbled as she pulled her sword out once more looking ahead of her.  
  
They watched her. Yusuke wanted to go to her the minute she fell to the ground but Kurama and Kuwabara wouldn't let him. They held him back taking his swearing and name calling in peace as she stumbled clumsily to her feet swearing as well as she unsheathed her sword once again looking at something far ahead of her they couldn't see.  
They sat there in silence Kurama's vines holding Yusuke in place and Kuwabara's hand clamped over his mouth to keep him silent when they felt a low pounding energy that grew stronger and stronger and seemed to be heading their way. Slowly before their eyes hundreds of demons appeared out of nowhere snickering and laughing at something they deemed funny as they looked at the tired human that was the focus of their attention.  
Kagome just stood straight and proud looking at them all with both disgust and delight.  
The disgust was easy to understand. Some of the demons were pure ugly but why was she happy?  
  
Kagome smiled as they appeared around her. "Target practice." she said grinning looking at them all.  
The demons chuckled some more. "You think you can defeat us human?" an ugly imp-like demon asked from a limb of a high tree.  
"Of course I don't think I can defeat you." she said brandishing her sword before her earning her chuckles and sneers from the demons who laughed saying they knew she was weak.  
"I know I can defeat you." she said her face completely serious her tone icy cold as it broke through the ruckus they were making.  
"What did you say?" the imp demon asked with a snort of distaste obviously not believing a word she said.  
"I said I know I can defeat you all. Are you deaf?" she growled at him.  
"Attack." was his reply.  
  
They watched in slight horror as they all swarmed around her and soon she was buried under a pile of demons. They hadn't expected that to happen and Yusuke struggled in the vines that held him tightly trying to desperately get to Kagome as Kurama tried to calm him down. They shouldn't interefere he kept repeating to the boy.  
A silver blur appeared out of nowhere and everywhere it appeared bodies fell. The silver blur jumped suddenly to a tree far away from the pile that was on top of Kagome when a pink light shot up, any demon on top of the pile touched by it instantly crumpled to ash and around there demons fell one after another and Kagome crawled out from under a large pile of demon ashes making a face of disgust as she struggled up and stumbled out of it. She fell to the ground and was instantly set upon by many more demons who attacked her and a loud growl was heard. The silver blur rushed to her aid throwing the demons off of her killing them. The blur slowed down long enough for them to make out the Sesshomaru guy from school that Kagome didn't seem to like or someone that looked like him. On his face was a cresecent moon, purple stripes on each cheek, dressed in old style clothing with something fluffy draped over his right arm.  
They watched as she was unearthed from under all the demons body and Sesshomaru began to cut them down with a huge sword with extreme skill. Kagome was finally free from the demon pile and instantly on her own feet cutting and hacking away at the demons herself fighting back to back with Sesshomaru making short work of them until only a few were left when Kagome suddenly collapsed to the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up holding her carefully against him as he looked at the last of the demons in front of him.  
"What are you doing out of Makai?" Sesshomaru growled angrily looking at the demons left standing that had the gall to attack Kagome, his Kagome. (a/n FS: possessive aren't we?VIXEN (my muse): I think it's sweetFS: you would you psychoKAG: I think the readers would like to continue reading......FS: oh yea continue ppl :P)  
"We don't answer to you." one of the demons spat out.  
"For attacking the miko Kagome you now answer to me with your deaths." he growled as he formed his whip and killed the rest of them quickly careful not to hurt the precious bundle in his arms.  
Once they were all gone he walked over to a tree and sitting back against it he positioned her carefully in his lap examining her wounds. "Give me your right hand." he ordered of the unconscious woman.  
  
Yusuke now finally free from Kurama's 'damn' vines as he called them was rearing to kick this guy off Kagome because he remembered she didn't like him at all. His anger flared as he spoke to her roughly. For god sakes she was unconscious. he growled lowly ready to go over there, punch him in the face and take Kagome away from him. His eyes widened in surprise as Kagome compromised the demon her right hand coming forward.  
How was that possible? Unconscious as she was she shouldn't have responded to the demand but she had as though it was the most common thing, as if it happened all the time. Now that he thought about it he wondered about how much he knew about her.  
  
end chappy  
  
yea yea i know you want more but this is all I got for now so this is what you get for the time being. hope you enjoyed and remember to R&R Please remember that voting is now done so any votes you make from here on out won't be counted  
  
ForestSprite 


	9. chp 9

Disclaimer- Do I really have to say anything?  
  
Just so you guys know this story was rated PG-13 mostly for my very bad usage of swear words. sheepish smile if you guys don't like that I'm sorry but that's how I write.  
  
THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE ForestSprite Chapter 9  
  
Last Time  
  
Yusuke now finally free from Kurama's 'damn' vines as he called them was rearing to kick this guy off Kagome because he remembered she didn't like him at all. His anger flared as he spoke to her roughly. For god sakes she was unconscious. he growled lowly ready to go over there, punch him in the face and take Kagome away from him. His eyes widened in surprise as Kagome compromised the demon her right hand coming forward.  
How was that possible? Unconscious as she was she shouldn't have responded to the demand but she had as though it was the most common thing, as if it happened all the time. Now that he thought about it he wondered about how much he knew about her.  
  
This Time  
  
Her eyes began to flutter open as Sesshomaru was examining her wounds. Her eyes made contact with his golden ones and she instantly began to struggle, kicking and punching trying to gain her freedom. "Let go of me this instant." she demanded angrily.  
He wrapped his arms around her locking her hands against her side and his legs crossed over her holding her still. "If you keep going like that you'll hurt yourself more so then you already are." he said softly into her ear making her shiver slightly.  
Her eyes narrowed angrily at how he was making her feel. "Let me go you ass." she growled.  
"I'm making sure you're not injured badly. The others should be here soon. You had them worried when they couldn't find you and a good number of your weapons were missing." "Like I care." she spat out.  
"You should because they have waited a long time to see you again. As have I." "Damn you're a lying bastard. Let go of me now and I won't feel obligated to hurt you." she began to struggle more.  
"My you're as feisty as the day I first met you." "You mean that same day you tried to kill me?" she said not giving up her struggling.  
"That I have told you wasn't my fault. You were getting in the way and a liability." "So you tried to kill me when I was standing on the side not doing nothing?" she shouted incredulous earning her a low growl from him.  
"Not so loud onna." he hissed. "You had the tetsusaiga in your grasps." "Oh yes a lot I can do with that sword." she began sarcastically. "Oh fear the miko who had no idea how to use a weapon at that time and couldn't even use that one because it was made for an almighty pricks half brother." she freed herself from his hold and smirked.  
"Watch your tongue." he growled.  
"You're the second to tell me that tonight and you know what I have to say to that?" He quirked an eyebrow at her indicating for her to continue and let him know. "I say, that I'll say whatever the fuck I want and you can't stop me from doing it." she cast him a triumphant grin thinking she had won.  
He just smirked and swept in, his lips latching onto hers surprising her. She made a small gasp in surprise which he used to his advantage as he moved his tongue into her mouth and pressed against her own drawing it into his mouth were he sucked on it slightly.  
He pulled back from her, this time his eyes were triumphant while she glared (or tried to.) "I say you should put that tongue to better use." he smirked.  
"Why you.....you asshole." she hissed swinging at him which he caught easily. "I can't believe you, after what you did to me you just come waltzing back into my life like it's nothing. Why can't you just leave me alone? I have a life here now and you're no longer part of it. You were once, but that was a long time ago. Before you hurt me with what you did." "Is that why you never came back?" he asked almost sounding hurt.  
"Damn it you think I didn't come back on purpose? I tried to. I tried so hard and when it wouldn't let me go through I thought I had nothing left to live for." her voice caught as she lost herself in that sad day. "Then my friends came over when I hadn't shown up at school for awhile and they were there for me. They were there for me even when they didn't know the whole reason behind my sadness. They are the same people that you tried to warn away from me. Leave them and me alone damn it." "I don't know what you're talking about." he replied his eyes narrowed in annoyance on her.  
"Oh I do. You told them to stay away from me and warned them that I had enemies. How stupid can you get?" she ranted ignoring his warning growl. "Do you not know who they are? You raised their curiosity about my already non-known life to them. I could only keep so much from them in the beginning because they trusted me but even I knew they'd start to get curious and want to know more and what do you do? You warn them away. Smart one Sesshomaru. Congratulations on just ruining everything I've been working so hard to keep a balance in." "Onna..." he warned her.  
"Oh stuff it up a pipe and smoke it Fluffy." she snapped angrily as she sat on one of the benches, and he sat next to her.  
  
He couldn't help it. The setting before him was so serious and the emotion in him was hard to hold back. He tipped over in silent laughter. "Fluffy?" he gasped out laughing.  
Kurama looked at him like he had lost it. "Yusuke are you all right?" he looked back toward the confrontation before him though his attention was on Yusuke at the moment.  
"Do you know who that is?" he asked.  
"Yes I do, now the question is do you?" Yusuke gave a snort of laughter. "I may be wrong but I think Kagome may have just called the rarely seen Demon Lord of the Western Lands Fluffy." Kurama and Hiei's eyes raised a bit surprised. "I'm in shock. The baka actually knows something." Hiei snorted. "The question is how did he know it?" Kurama asked slightly amused. "Koenma made me look through a bunch of files one day that he wanted me to know about, different lords and stuff to make sure I didn't kill so there was no wars starting." he answered waving the question away boredly.  
They all gave a small sweatdrop. "What?" "Never mind." Kurama said shaking his head trying to throw out the wonder that filled his mind.  
  
Kagome glared at Sesshomaru angrily then went to the bench that was set behind it so her back was turned to him. It was his turn to be angry now.  
"Don't turn your back to me onna." he growled darkly.  
She kept her back to him, ignoring him. "Kagome." she didn't move, giving no indication whether or not she heard him. "Lady Kagome of the Western Lands." That got her attention. Her head spun around and she glared at him angrily. "I'm no lady." she spat out angrily. "I didn't agree to be yours therefore I'm not a lady of the west." "You'll always be mine." She threw her hands up in frustration. "What is it with you stupid dog demons? What is it with you all being so damn stubborn? What did I do wrong in my life that I had to be stuck with two of the most arrogant dog demons in the world? First your brother who tries killing me then you who also tries to kill me?"   
"What the hell?" Yusuke hissed glaring at the silver haired man with his little sister. "Did I hear what I think I just heard correctly?" "About her being a lady of the western lands? Nope, no, you heard correctly." Kuwabara said his eyes watching them all.  
"Not that though that also pisses me off." Yusuke growled. "About him trying to kill her. If he so much as lays a hand on her again I will tear him to pieces." Yusuke growled. He was once again in Kurama's vines as he had been ready to attack the moment Sesshomaru had called her a lady of the western lands.  
"Calm down Yusuke. This is obviously one of those things she hasn't told us about." Kurama said though he too felt angry. Hiei seethed next to him in silent rage.  
  
She turned her back to Sesshomaru once again. "You know I can't forgive you." she said calmly.  
"Kagome it's been along time. I had a lot of time to think of what I did to you." "Have you? I assure you for all of your 500 years of waiting I've only had about four months." "It wasn't what you think you know." "How is she?" "I don't know I never saw her after that." "I'm sure." Kagome said sarcastically.  
"Jesus Kagome can't you give me a break. It's been a long 500 years." "You lied." she spat out angrily. "I trusted you and you lied. Just like your brother. So much alike you two are. Cheating liars." "Kagome I've had 500 years to think about that and live knowing you hated me still. I would think that when I did meet up with you again you would have forgiven me by then."   
Again with the five hundred years. That wasn't possible was it? Yusuke thought to himself as he watched the two carefully.  
Kuwabara also kept his eyes on the two but he wasn't really paying attention to them but the energy surrounding them.  
"Whoa." he said quietly. The other three turned to face him.  
"What is it doofus?" Yusuke asked.  
"They aren't normal." Kuwabara said his eyes still on them. "The air around them it feels really weird. I never noticed that about Kagome before."   
"You know what Sesshomaru I don't even know why I bother with you. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing then to be talking to this lowly ningen. Go take care of your lands my lord." she said sarcastically.  
He spun around to face her and she turned her face to look at him calmly. "What do I have to do to get it through your head that I'm sorry?" he asked angrily.  
"Leave me alone." was all she said standing up as she began to walk away from him her hands in her pockets.  
He got up as well and walked after her before he caught up with her and grabbed her arm pulling at her roughly.  
"Sesshomaru I have warned you not to mess with me. That means touching me as well." she said smoothly.  
He growled at her and snapped something at her in a weird language. She practically burst out laughing and replied in the same language which only made him seem angrier. "You can't have what was never yours Sesshomaru. That must be a low blow the great Sesshomaru who has always gotten what he's wanted except for two things." He raised his hand as if to hit her but she was prepared. She ducked the blow and kicked at him making him let her go. She laughed again and said something to him in the weird language. He said something in reply making her stop laughing. She stopped where she was and glared at him. "That was low Sesshomaru. I never thought the great lord could sink so low but it seems he has just proven it. I think this meeting has come to an end. You haven't managed to change my mind at all about what happened. Bye." she said walking away.  
"Will you always run?" he asked her.  
"I do not run. I just know when something is not worth my time and when to stop chasing after it." "You ran from my brother once and now you run from me. Will you also run from your enemy when you see him again? He's stronger now then he was back then." "I told you I don't run and he's the last person I would run from. If you want to have another match you know where to find me. You've been stalking me long enough." she left leaving Sesshomaru by himself for a bit before he left as well.  
  
"Here's a weird question but what the hell language were those two speaking?" Kuwabara asked. "It's none that I know of." "Of course you don't. It's the demon language." Hiei said annoyed.  
"It's the old demon language." Kurama corrected softly.  
"Like from 500 years ago?" Yusuke said bringing up the number he kept hearing.  
"Exactly so. So how does Kagome know it?" Kurama asked curiously.  
"What were they saying to each other?" Kuwabara questioned.  
"It is five hundred years old, some of it is incorporated into our language now at least. Roughly translated he told her she still belongs to him and she simply swore at him." Kurama said. "Then she said he was getting slow if she was able to dodge his attacks and that five-hundred years of not trying to kill your own brother can do that to you and then what he said next was hard to understand...." "He said that she was better then her anyway." Hiei said his eyes on the place where she last stood, ruby red eyes hard.  
"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Couldn't tell you." Yusuke said. "I'm thinking though it has to do with a broken relationship." Kurama nodded his head thoughtfully. "That would make sense. They seemed to be talking about some girl even if they didn't give her a name." "So now what do we do?" Yusuke asked.  
"We could always ask her about it, but chances are she'd be really angry at us for spying on her." Kurama replied.  
"We had a reason though. We were worried about her." Yusuke said.  
"I doubt she'd find that a good enough of a cover up." Kuwabara replied thoughtfully. At the surprised look of the others he glared at them. "What? Spending time with Kagome you learn her different moods and a little how she thinks. She'd be pissed that we didn't trust her enough on her own that we followed her." "He makes it a good point. She might find it as a betrayal of trust." Kurama said after a moment.  
Yusuke grumbled darkly beneath his breathe before he looked up brown eyes almost pleading. "What about our trust? She has been keeping important things from us and I'm betting we don't even know the half of it yet." "Like we haven't been from her?" Hiei asked with a small snort.  
"Hiei makes a good point Yusuke. If we are ever to clear things up either she has to open up and explain things to us or us to her." he shook his head ruefully. "I doubt the first option is ever going to happen though." "We can't just tell her about us either. I mean really how would this go?: 'Hi Kagome how are you doing? Oh me? Well I got something to tell you. Well ya know how I go away for awhile sometimes? Yea? Well that's because I work for this midget ruler named Koenma and am known as a Spirit Detective. What's that you ask? Well what I do is I hunt down demons and usually destroy them or they usually hunt me down. Crazy? No I'm not crazy. I really do do that. I also have this special attack known as spirit gun. I just point my finger at you like a gun and like a hidden trigger I can blow my enemies away." Yusuke shook his head. "No offense guys but that just wouldn't fly. That and Koenma would have my head for telling someone about us." Kurama chuckled despite the severity of the conversation. "No I don't think that would go to well though I doubt it would go as bad as in your scenario. She already seems to know of demons." "I think you've all seen enough." a soft voice said behind them. The four whirled around to see both Botan and Koenma in his teenage form there. "I think they've all seen more then enough." Botan muttered as she looked at the four.  
"Botan." Koenma said trying to calm her down. Her shoulders sagged down defeated. "I think we should return to my office. Botan if you will?" Nodding her head she opened up a portal and they all disappeared through it.  
  
End Chapter  
  
So what do you think? I was on chapter 25 before I found this part I didn't like all the way back in chapter 8 then I had to change that but I found all the stuff I had written after that didn't fit the new change so I had to delete everything after that chapter and rewrite it all over again. Hopefully you'll all forgive me for my stupidity. Please r&r and I swear I'll reveal the results to you soon. I just haven't had time to look them over yet. smiles sheepishly Remember r&r and you'll get a faster update.  
  
ForestSprite 


	10. chp 10

Disclaimer- Let me think. Do I own yyh or iy? ponders thoughtfully nope can't say I do 

I'd like to take the time to thank SmilingKitsune for helping me edit my story and allow me to bounce ideas off of her and for not getting really angry when we deleted from chapters 25 and down to 8 where I rewrote the whole thing from there. Thanx much.

THE PAST ALWAYS COMES TO HAUNT YOUR FUTURE ForestSprite Chapter 10

Last Time

"I think you've all seen enough." a soft voice said behind them. The four whirled around to see both Botan and Koenma in his teenage form there.

"I think they've all seen more then enough." Botan muttered as she looked at the four.

"Botan." Koenma said trying to calm her down. Her shoulders sagged down defeated. "I think we should return to my office. Botan if you will?" Nodding her head she opened up a portal and they all disappeared through it.

This Time

"Did you know the whole time?" Yusuke asked trying to keep his anger down as they sat in Koenma's office leaning against a wall taking deep calming breaths.

"Yes in fact I did know about Kagome's knowledge of demons." Koenma said sitting at his desk looking at them all with serious expressions. "She does after all live on a shrine and is a miko."

"I heard her say that when she was talking to Sesshomaru what is that?"

"Sesshomaru-sama." Koenma corrected the boy automatically without thought. "A miko is a shrine maiden who used to protect villages from demons. Their special ability is to purify a demons soul." Yusuke made a soft hissing sound. That could hurt.

"Why did you never tell us about it though?"

Koenma clasped his hands together before him sucking fiercely at his pacifier as he thought about his answer for them. "There was a time while I had sent you out on an errand when I detected strange energy. It was not the first time I had detected it to tell you the truth but it was in the same spot for the longest period then it had been before.

With none of you there I went along with Botan where we met Kagome who was at the time fighting a demon." He paused as he replayed the battle he had seen in his head. "She was pretty good if not advanced yet and defeated him not after a long time. When she defeated it though she walked over to its ashes and picked up something from there and all the energy I had felt suddenly disappeared."

"She had detected our presence while we had watched her and called out to us." Botan cut in for Koenma for her chance to tell the story. "She wanted to know what we were doing spying on her and if we were going to arrest her or something." she chuckled. "I was so amazed as was Koenma that she knew about us, even about all three of the worlds. She had so much knowledge and was so strong. We met with her and found out her grandma was Genkai and she had vast knowledge on demons and many other things as well as demon customs, history, fighting, demon lords and ladies as well as mythology."

"We made a deal with her for her to be careful with her power and we wouldn't pull her in." Koenma cut in now as Botan got a frustrated look on her face. "Botan was most worried when she found out that Kagome had somehow gotten acquainted with you through Keiko and we were at first worried that she was using you as a cover up for some hidden actions. We looked further into her business before she got annoyed and called us out again. She finally told us she was involved in something that could cause small problems but nothing serious if all went right. She requested that we leave her alone and she would make sure nothing would happen and in return for her keeping things under control we were supposed to hide any information we had on her so no one could get a hold of her or find her by searching through her files."

"What is her past?" Yusuke asked with an almost pleading look on his face.

Koenma looked at him and sadly shook his head. "She still hasn't told after all this time?" he said speaking softly. "I'm sorry but she has to tell you on your own."

"That's the problem. What makes you think she'll tell us on her own?" he demanded angrily.

"I can't assure anything. After all I'm not Kagome and she's to confusing to predict to what she'll do next."

"That is very true. Yusuke we can't push her now because we might push her farther back then she is already from us. If we tell her we know something she might startle and go into hiding." Kurama said to his friend.

"Hn it would seem that the only thing we can do is wait." Hiei said surprising everyone by speaking up.

Shaking his head in defeat Yusuke didn't say anything else. "Look I know this is hard on you Yusuke, Kagome means a lot to everyone of us here. She is all of our friends but you can't push. She'll come to you when she's ready." Koenma said trying to soothe him.

"Don't you have a date with Keiko to be getting to?" Botan asked him trying to find something to distract him and give his mind a rest with. "Yea, I do. Botan can you drop me off at the movies. For once I'm going to be early." Yusuke said with a small smile.

Smiling in return she looked to Koenma for permission, he nodded his head, and opening a portal she disappeared with Yusuke into it only to return a little while after. "Kuwabara do you have to go anywhere?"

"Yea, have to help Shizuru." he replied and once again she disappeared taking him with her.

Koenma was left with the two demons. "Koenma sir you said that Kagome pulled something out of the demons ashes what was it?" Kurama suddenly asked wanting to know.

Koenma frowned. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what that is all about. That is Kagome's story."

"What about the object they were talking about?" he asked.

Koenma looked thoughtful. "I wasn't there the whole time, I was in the office and picked up your energy by the park and found that Kagome was there and hurried over there to make sure you saw nothing you shouldn't. I was evidently a little too slow." he explained with a tired sigh. "What object?"

Realizing they hadn't told Koenma what they had seen he recounted some of the things watching his reaction which he didn't bother to hide. He was full out surprised. "You mean this demon was saying he'd take something away from her? Then that means it hasn't been used yet." he was now talking more to himself then anyone else. "I have to talk to father now and maybe see if I can get in to see Kagome again." he murmured silently to himself forgetting of the other two in the room.

"What is it?" Kurama asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"A curse she was born with." Koenma said absently.

"That is what the man called it. A miniature curse. Is it really one?"

"Not technically." Koenma replied bringing himself back under control. "The thing is I can't tell you much more on it at the moment, for one of two reasons. One the deal with Kagome was we aren't to tell anyone anything and two her files are already in her possession so it means it's probably already destroyed."

"This is frustrating." Kurama murmured while Hiei mentally agreed giving a soft 'hn.'

"I know this is but give it some time. I have reason to believe that she'll be confiding in you soon, because if what I'm thinking isn't true the others wouldn't have bothered to have shown up at all letting her live her life." Koenma said clenching his hands before him as he looked at the other two. "For your own sake though I hope none of you are too attached to her." his voice was dismissive as he said that and the two left the office with the both of them wondering what the hell this was all about.

Two days later found everyone at school, Kagome arrived with Alex at her side the two whispering quietly when they bumped into the four spirit detectives. Looking at them Alex excused herself leaving Kagome alone.  
"Hey guys what's up?" she asked brushing some hair out of her face. She seemed much more calmer and relaxed today then she had a couple days ago, maybe all her fighting was helping her.

"Hey um... actually I have a question." Yusuke began.

Kagome smiled at them but you could see her tense a little bit. "I'll try to answer as best as I can so shoot."

"Well I was wondering, do you know Sesshomaru at all? Like from before now?" Yusuke asked carefully watching her as her smile fell before it was plastered back on, eyes practically void of anything, not showing how it was she really felt if it wasn't for body.

Her fists were clenched tightly, white knuckled standing a bit stiffly. "Yea, I guess you could say that I knew him. Why? Has he talked to you? Because if he has don't worry about it. I've already talked to him about bugging you guys."

"It's just... does he have a good reason for warning us away from you?" Yusuke asked once again carefully making sure he didn't push to far. As she opened her mouth to speak the bell rang signaling that class was to begin soon.

"Well what do you know. We should get going to class." she turned away and ran to meet with Alex both slinging an arm over the others shoulder as they bent close together talking quietly.

"I think we pushed a bit to much." Kurama murmured watching after her.

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Yusuke said wincing slightly. "Well we should probably get going then. See ya later Hiei." he waved walking to class with Kurama and Kuwabara behind.

Kagome sighed tiredly leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. "I think they know something." she muttered as the teacher rambled on about something in the front of class.

"Don't worry about it Kag-chan. If they really are your friends I'm sure they'll understand." Alex said sympathetically patting her friends shoulder as she sat up again pretending feigned interest as the teacher shot her a quick glare that told her to pay attention or else.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that those four will try to get involved and that is the last thing that I need. I swear that Yusuke is like another Inuyasha and the last thing I need is another one of him."

"I don't know, I guess if you gave him the ears he could pass for him. How about if you don't want him I'll take him?" she suggested with an evil grin on her face.

Kagome groaned at her friend's strange sense of humor. "He's already taken don't you remember?"

"Yea I know." she pouted. "I can't get it out of my head though. When will you introduce me to the others Kagome? I want to see Inuyasha's ears and Shippo's tail."

"Kirara also has tails." Kagome said with an evil smile.

"Really?" she perked up. "Ooh, introduce me, introduce me." she begged giving Kagome the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok how about you come home with me after school? How does that work out for you?"

"Thank you, thank you." Alex shouted happily interrupting the entire class as she threw herself at Kagome to hug her only to tip her desk over. She smiled sheepishly from the ground rubbing the back of her head as she laughed weakly. "Um, whoops?"

The teacher was far from amused. "Out into the hall. The both of you. Be glad I'm being lenient today."

Pasting a solemn face on Kagome looked at the teacher, standing and bowing apologetically. "So sorry sensei, we didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

The teacher sighed looking at one of his brightest and favorite students. "I expect better of you Ms. Higurashi. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Sensei." Kagome said as she helped her friend up and picked up her desk. Grabbing their things they walked out the door with apologetic faces until they were out the door and farther down the hall before they collapsed in helpless laughter.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yusuke?" Kagome questioned looking around for her friend. She spotted him leaning casually not far from them. "Did you get kicked out of class too?"

"Too? Did you guys get kicked out? I'm just stalling until next class to go back in and gather my things." he grinned. "Oh wait I don't have anything in there."

"You're skipping. Just you wait until I tell Keiko." Kagome teased a small smile on her face as she stood up helping Alex. "Honestly though what are you doing out here?"

He flashed them a way too innocent looking of a smile. "I told you I'm skipping class."

"Yusuke." she said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Look I know you and I also know that you haven't been skipping your classes a lot lately because of a deal you made with Keiko. You're not skipping class because if you are you've lost and are now her personal slave for the next two weeks." Kagome said as she mimicked his position against the wall opposite of him.

Alex perked up. "Personal slave? Sounds dirty. Will you be mine too?" Yusuke sweatdropped as Kagome chuckled slightly. Alex looked at them confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Lex." Kagome soothed her put out friend. "So you gonna explain Yusuke?"

"How do you know about the bet?" he questioned.

"I know practically everything that goes on." she said with an evil smile. "I have eyes and ears everywhere." Alex walked over to her and poked the back of her head several times. "What are you doing Lex?"

"You said you have eyes and ears everywhere. I wanna see them." she explained as she poked some more.

"Lex it's just a saying, ya know like I know everything." Kagome explained to her friend as she continued poking, Yusuke laughing his head off. She made a small 'o' and stood next to Kagome again. "As I was saying do you want to explain Yusuke? Cause if you are skipping I'll have to tell her."

He laughed weakly. "Ya got me. I wasn't skipping though. I got a message that I was supposed to meet with Kurama outside quickly said it was urgent so I went to see what was up. I was just waiting for a chance to slip back into the room."

"Kurama huh? And I thought he was the good one." she shook her head. "Guess I'll have to talk to him about taking you out of class." she winked at him to let him know she was joking.

"So what were you kicked out of class for?" he asked curiously. Kagome rarely got in trouble as far as he knew. Then again this was the most he's been in school for awhile too.

She pointed to Alex who was looking outside with a fascinated look as leaves blew around in the yard. "That goof off over there."

"What did she do? I mean look at her." Alex's face was now pressed up the window watching the leaves. "How could she possibly do anything that could get her into trouble? I mean she seems to be in her own little world most of the time."

"You'd be surprised at how much trouble she's always getting into. I've had to bail her out of trouble so many times now that I've lost track." she said a small smile on her face as she watched Alex press herself even further against the window, eyes wide and fascinated. "She's like a kid most of the time, but of course most people don't know that. They see a punk who'll fight anyone and anything. But that's not how she really is. She's loyal, fun and a great friend. Kinda like someone else I know." she glanced at him sideways.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." he said crossing his arms in front of him indignantly.

She let out a very unlady like snort. "No of course you don't." They both smiled at each other when Kagome just seemed to freeze. In the next second Alex was away from the window and at her side glaring at the silver haired demon lord who had appeared sometime during their conversation without her being aware.  
Kagome mentally cursed herself for not being aware of him approaching. Alex glared at him hatefully and Yusuke pretended not to be there wanting to see what would happen.

"You left without us finishing our conversation." he said looking at her with cold gold eyes. A part of her wanted to apologize to him, to hug him like she used to, to dance with him again but a larger more dominating part of her was way too pissed at him still to even give into such thoughts.

"As far as I was concerned it was finished." she finally said leveling him a look that probably could have frozen hell but not him.

"You walked away without anything being dealt with."

"I walked away because I don't want to deal with you anymore." she said speaking the same time as him. They both glared at each other.

A small rustling sound brought their attention to Alex who was moving delibertly in Kagome's way to face off with Sesshomaru. "Leave her alone." she said her voice low and dangerous. Yusuke was officially freaked. Was this the same girl who had just been thinking dirty things and being completely dense? Was that how she really was or was this how she was?

"You have nothing to do with this." Sesshomaru said looking down at the short girl who was glaring at him.

"Lex." Kagome urged silently to her friend, tugging her arm softly to get her attention. "Please? For me?"

"Fine." the girl conceded. "Just this once." she moved back allowing Kagome to have her face off but not without saying something else. "You're lucky that Kagome is so nice because I'm nowhere near as nice as she is anymore."

'Anymore?' Yusuke thought confused. Was she once like Kagome? Did she also have a secret past that was unknown to them? Then again what did he know of her? Not much, she had appeared about a year back at their school and made instant friends with Kagome who introduced her to the rest of the gang and.... What had Kurama said that first day they met her?

_"There is something weird about her." the redhead murmured unsure as Alex walked away with Kagome who was showing her around the school._

_"What's wrong with her?" Keiko asked confused, as Yusuke silently asked the same question._

_"I'm not sure, but her energy seems weird..."_

_"Is it that of a demons?" Yusuke asked._

_"Well as far as I can tell, no." _

_"Then what do we have to worry about? Koenma hasn't contacted us about any crazy demons escaping form makai lately so I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Besides look at her. What can be dangerous about her?" He pointed to where the girl had just tripped over her own shoelaces, and ran into a wall headlong and was now laughing like a hyena while Kagome patiently helped her up making sure she was alright._

Maybe Red had been right. he thought silently. Maybe they should have checked her out the minute Kurama said something about her energy being weird but they hadn't. What if she was a threat to Kagome?

His thoughts flashed back to her just now standing up to Sesshomaru for her only backing down when Kagome begged her, to shortly after she arrived when Kagome had arrived slightly banged up at school learning it was some kids from another school and tracked them down and beat them up for doing that to her, to just a couple of months ago when Kagome had seemed so lost and Alex just walked over to her said "Let go, but keep the rope in reach." and they both cried together.

Could she really be a threat to Kagome?

Memories of beings that were once humans and now demons a threat to everyone flashed through his mind. Anyone and everyone could be a threat.

Kurama took notes barely paying attention to what was being said, his thoughts on other things. Koenma had contacted him earlier saying they were supposed to meet with him after school and that it was important. What was so important that it could still wait until after school? Usually he was making them miss school for some of his so called 'important' missions but he had met with Yusuke to let him know of the plans and for once the boy was strangely compliant.

Was he up to something? Then again Yusuke seemed to have been in school a lot more then usual. Now that he thought about it didn't he remember a week or so back with Keiko and Yusuke arguing about him missing so much school that they made a bet? Was this the bet? To be at school for however many weeks without skipping classes?

He smirked, that girl just had him wrapped around her dainty little fingers it seemed and he didn't even seem to notice he was being manipulated. Well he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

End Chappy

I'm sorry for not updating in awhile hopefully you all like this. Enjoy

ForestSprite


End file.
